


Auralism

by sandrashaine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Jaehyun, auralism, bottom taeyong, student, tutor - Freeform, tutorxstudent, voice fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandrashaine/pseuds/sandrashaine
Summary: Wherein Jaehyun got aroused by his tutor's voice
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 46





	Auralism

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker. I learnt english as a second language, so, if there's any grammatical error please notify me so I can correct it.
> 
> And please, leave a comment: critic or praise. Just to keep my motivation on writing and to keep the story better.
> 
> I also have a wattpad account (@shhhaine) where I also post my other nct fanfics. You can check my other fanfics there

The whole room was filled with the sound of gunshot and loud music.

Jung Jaehyun is looking at the screen of his computer with a serious look, his left hand busy pressing keys on the keyboard, and his right hand busy scrolling and clicking the mouse. 

**“Yes, fuck! Get that!”** Jaehyun screamed in ecstasy after he got a kill. He then smirked as he continued to make his game character walk and find more opponents to kill.

He’s been stressed lately. He just failed another subject in university and he might not have the chance to graduate on time. His parents are obviously disappointed with him, not that they bother to hide it though. He was disappointed with himself but seeing his parents saying hurtful words to him made him mad. 

They did not even bother to listen to his reasons.

It’s not his fault that he didn’t pass the subject. It was the professor’s fault. He did not attend class for the entire semester. The professor just showed up during their midterm and final exam.

_ Hell. _ He didn’t even know where those questions came from. How can he know the answer when he doesn’t teach anything?! He didn’t even bother to tell them the topics during that semester so that they could’ve self-study. It was nada.

He tried to explain the situation to his parents. He tried to make his frustrations to be heard. But it looked like his parents are deaf with his explanations. They even justified the professor’s actions. They told him that he should’ve approached the professor and he should be the one making efforts on knowing the topics that he should study.

And that just made Jaehyun snap.

He couldn’t understand his parents and where their opinions came from.

How come it’s his fault? He wanted to pass. He wanted to graduate so badly. He’s not a lazy student. Sure, he had procrastinated a lot but he made sure to pass all the requirements on time. 

**“For fuck’s sake! Turn the volume down!”** Jaehyun’s mother shouted the moment she entered her son’s room. She looked angry.

She’s definitely angry. Her son just failed a subject and might not graduate on time, but her son was doing nothing aside from playing nonsense computer games. What a disappointment.

Jaehyun lowered down the volume to twenty-five percent, but his eyes were still fixed on the computer screen and his hands were still on the keyboard and the mouse.

**“I hired a tutor for that subject of yours. I also talked to your professor. He will give you two exams next month, if you pass he’ll change your grade to a passing one,”** said his mother. 

Jaehyun stilled. He listened but he didn’t say anything or show any actions aside from playing the game. 

**“I swear to God, Jaehyun. If you still managed to flunk after all of this, you better get ready to leave my house! You better fix yourself because your tutor will arrive tonight,** ” shouted Mrs. Jung and he loudly closed the door as she left.

**“Argh! Fuck!”** Jaehyun screamed. He was starting to be okay, but his mother did not fail to make him feel that he’s a disappointment, not to add that he also got killed in the game.

Without turning off the computer properly, Jaehyun plugged out the cord in his dismay and anger. He’s suddenly not in the mood to play. 

He doesn’t need a tutor! He’s 22 for fuck’s sake. Who got tutored at that age?

_ This is nuts. _

His life sucks.

Jehyun wished that his parents weren’t his parents.

Why can’t all children have a good parent? Why is the world unfair?

Sure, they got the money. But the house he was in lacks love. 

Afternoon came and Jaehyun heard the door of his room open and it showed his mother with an unfamiliar looking man standing on her back.

Jaehyun stood up in the presence of the visitor. Jaehyun was surprised to see such a young-looking man in front of him. He thought that the tutor that his parents got him was around his parent’s age or at least someone in their 30s. But the man that was standing in front of him looked like in his early 20s, just like him. If you just look at them, standing side by side, you would have mistaken Jaehyun as the older one because he was taller and has more muscular than the small and frail features of his tutor.

**“This is my son, Jaehyun,”** his mother introduced him to the tutor. “And Jaehyun, this is Mr. Lee Taeyong.”

**“It’s nice meeting you,”** said Taeyong and then he extends his right hand for a handshake. 

Jaehyun was frozen in his place the moment that he heard Mr. Lee talk. It immediately sent shivers to his spine. His voice was soft yet firm at the same time. How can someone’s voice be this powerful?

Jaehyun took action when he noticed his mother glaring at him. He cleared his throat and extended his left hand to meet the tutor’s hands. 

**“It’s nice to meet you, too, sir,** ” said Jaehyun in a quiet and uncomfortable tone. He even avoided the older’s eyes that were looking directly at his eyes.

**“You better behave,”** Jaehyun’s mother mouthed him with a glare. After that, she left the room and closed the door.

Then it was an awkward silence between the two of them.

They were both standing. Mr. Lee was looking at him, while Jaehyun was busy looking away.

**“Shall we take a seat?”** Mr. Lee started a conversation.

Jaehyun shyly nodded as he cursed himself in his mind. He couldn’t understand why he was acting weird in front of the tutor. He was never shy. He was never awkward. He was never quiet unless his parents were there.

Is it possible that he was behaving this way because of Mr. Lee? 

The tutor has a beautiful face. It was beautiful enough to mesmerize you and make you stare at his face for hours and still not get tired. But what got Jaehyun the most was the tutor’s voice. It has a different effect on him. It sent colds to him in a foreign and good way. It sent shivers to his spine and no one has ever done that, even the most intimidating teacher he had didn’t make him feel that way.

Jaehyun timidly offered a chair to the tutor. After the tutor sat, Jaehyun sat straight on his chair.

**“So, what topic do you find difficult?”** Mr. Lee asked. 

**“Uhm… Everything? I guess,”** Jaehyun answered, unsure. His hands were starting to get cold as his heart beat at a fast tempo, and it was strange.

Taeyong nodded as the lad’s answer.

**“What is language for you, Jaehyun?”** Mr. Lee asked. He was trying to know how much his student knows about the subject. He was trying to make Jaehyun more engaged with the subject so it’ll be easier for him to learn and remember the topic.  **“Is it okay if I call you by your first name?”**

Jaehyun nodded. 

**“So, uhm, language is…”** Jaehyun started. He couldn’t find the right words to say as he felt his blood rush down to his manhood.  **“Language is… uhm…”**

**“You can say anything about language, Jaehyun,”** said Taeyong.  **“You can tell me anything you know. And you can also sit comfortably, you don’t have to sit straight.”**

And Jaehyun did what Taeyong had said. He rests his back against the chair and then he pulls himself closer to his desk, hiding his lower body from the sight of the older man. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself by displaying his growing tent to his tutor. **“Language is what we use to... communicate. I-it could be in a form of speech, writing, gestures... and even symbols.”**

Mr. Lee’s smile grew bigger with the lad’s answer.  **“That’s a very good answer. I am impressed.”**

Jaehyun forced a smile at the older’s praise. He was happy. He was genuinely happy because it’s been a while since the last time someone praised him. But he couldn’t smile sincerely because the growing arousal inside his pants was getting stronger and it was uncomfortable.

_ Fuck. _

Jaehyun couldn’t believe that he was aroused by a man’s voice who he hadn’t even encountered for an hour.

**“Tell me, what do you think all languages have in common?”** Mr. Lee asked. Then, he pulled out a slightly thick printout, estimated to have 50 pages.  **“I am still asking for your opinion.”**

Jaehyun moved a little bit from his chair to hide his boner as it was growing bigger. God, he’s already half-hard just by listening to Mr. Lee talk. He suddenly wondered how hard he was if he could hear Mr. Lee moan. And with that thought, his arousal was getting stronger. Jaehyun moved again and this time, he pulled the hem of his shirt to cover his erection.

**“Words, sir.”** Jaehyun wanted to smack himself because of his obvious answer. But he couldn't blame himself because he couldn’t think straight because of his erection.

He heard Mr. Lee chuckled from the student’s answer.  **“Well, let’s see.”**

Mr. Lee, then, put the printout at the table.  **“Language is endlessly variable. Each individual can come up with an infinite number of sentences in our native language, and we’re able to do so from an early age- an example of that is how a baby speaks, they mostly use “googoo gaagaa,” and crying and laughing- almost as soon as we start to communicate in sentences.”**

Jaehyun nodded. He has to nod so that Mr. Lee would not ask him anymore. 

_ Fuck. _

He felt like he'd gonna fail again because he couldn’t focus on learning because of his arousal to his tutor’s voice.

**“How do you think it’s possible?”** Mr. Lee asked him. And he froze.

He thought that Mr. Lee would not ask him any questions, but fuck, jokes on him

Jaehyun shrugged. He doesn’t know what to say, so he just shrugged. He also doesn’t want to talk because he may just randomly moan in the middle of his sentence.

**“Well, in the early 1950s, Naom Chomsky proposed a theory based on the observation that the key to this versatility seems to be grammar, the familiar grammatical structure of an unfamiliar sentence points us towards its meaning. He suggested that there are grammatical rules that apply to all languages and that the rules are innate- the human brain is hardwired to process language according to these rules. He labeled this faculty ‘universal grammar’, and it launched lines of inquiry that shaped both the field of linguistics and the emerging field of cognitive science for decades to come. Chomsky and other researchers- wait, are you okay, Jaehyun?”** Mr. Lee stopped from teaching, or more like telling a story (because that’s his way of teaching to make the students more engaged) when he noticed that Jaehyun was moving almost every second. 

Jaehyun felt like an ice-cold of water was thrown to him. He gulped roughly and nodded.  **“Y-yes, sir… I’m o-okay.”**

Son of a bitch. His erections are getting worse and he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to survive two hours of listening to Mr. Lee. He feels like he'll gonna cum just by hearing the tutor’s voice. He was that aroused.

Jaehyun was just praying for this tutor session to end fastly, so that he could jerk off immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
